


Risk

by shotgun



Series: Christmas Present Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another one for Moe, set prior to our RP. In it Dean and Balthazar are in a relationship. (Not mates though. Cas is Bal's and Samandriel is Dean's)They've had something building up for awhile though, so I thought I'd write about it~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/gifts).



It was nothing. Dean was his best friend. It wasn’t his fault the other alpha was so damn attractive. It was natural to have these thoughts. It didn’t mean anything. So what if Dean was feet away from him, in his boxers, and he wanted to move over there and touch his body all over, kiss him until they couldn’t breath? What was wrong with that?

And okay, maybe it made it a little more hot that they were at Balthazar’s house and his mom had pulled him off to the side earlier, telling him that he needed to find an omega, or at least a beta, because what would people think if he mated with another alpha? Of course that would make him want to go upstairs and fuck Dean, just to piss her off.

Whatever it was, there was an nearly naked alpha in bed next to him and he wanted to make out with him so badly. His breath shook a bit and he could’ve sworn Dean’s did the same. He swallowed hard, shifting a bit closer. Those lips would feel so damn good against his. He knew they would. So soft and warm…

No. This was his best friend. He couldn’t mess things up with Dean this way, no matter how much he wanted to feel those lips, no matter how much he knew that skin would feel incredible beneath his fingers. He couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t.

He could’ve sworn his felt Dean’s breath shake against his lips, their breath mingling together. Just a couple more inches and they’d be kissing. If his friend allowed it there could be more. He could touch him everywhere, feel that cock in his hand.

He quickly rolled over and bit his lower lip, knowing if it didn’t he would make a mistake, he would ruin everything. And he couldn’t. He just couldn’t lose Dean. He needed him too much.

 


End file.
